Yuri on ice
by Toshio Nagisa
Summary: A petición de que prácticamente todo el mundo por las redes sociales muggle estaba implirando un beso en Yuri on Ice y parecía no llegar, Lily, en su infinita bondad, decidió darles un poco de yuri sobre el hielo, aunque igual no es lo que todos los fanáticos de Twitter estaban deseando.


**Título:** yuri on ice

 **Rated:** K+

 **Géneros** : romance y comedia.

 _HP es de JK._

 **Pairing:** Rose/Lily

 **N. de A.:** varias cosas: primera, sí, el chiste de "¿Por qué se llama yuri on ice y no yaoi on ice?" estaba muy visto, ¡pero yo no he podido hacerlo! Así que he aquí mi pseudo-chiste. Ya sabéis que yo y mi pseudo humor. Segundo y más importante, ¡me da igual que "teclear un teléfono táctil" no esté bien dicho! Este es mi fic y me lo follo como quiero.

Más cosas, "Yuri on Ice es de 2.016 y James S. nació en 2.005, de manera que cuando Lilu tenga la edad que tiene en el fic el boom de YoI habrá pasado hace más de diez años". Me la pela, lo siento mucho pero es así. He escrito un James S/Umbridge y un Ron/Sauce Boxeador, no esperéis coherencia y que no haya anacronismos.

Esto es igual un poco más serio y forma parte de mi head-canon, así que pido un poco de comprensión: la tercera generación y el mundo informático van de la mano. Igual algunos puristas de sangre o Delphini no tenga móvil, pero seguro que hasta Scorpius lo tiene. Con Hermione de Ministra estoy seguro que muchas cosas muggles han comenzado a aplicarse a la cultura mágica, igual puede que hasta de antes. Sí, quizá hay aurores de EEUU vigilando que no se hable de magia por las redes sociales, a lo NSA o CIA, pero móvil, PC, tablet, MMORPG, Twitter, Facebook... todas esas mierdas seguro que desde Teddy hasta Hugo, más o menos lo usan.

Y me parece que ya está. Yo y mi manía de hacer las Notas de autor más largas que el fic, ¿verdad? ... ... ... si os habéis leído la nota de autor entera poned en el RW "berenjena" al comenzar.

462w.

 **Avisos:** endogamia (primo/primo), femslash/yuri (f/f/).

* * *

 **Yuri on ice**

* * *

Rose estudió por un momento el rostro de Lily y sintió terror, ese terror que sentía cuando Lily tenía una alocada idea que podía conducir a lesiones graves, humillaciones públicas o demás cosas que acabarían en oídos de sus padres y por los que se llevaría una reprimenda.

Dio un paso adelante y se estabilizó como pudo sobre los patines, intentando no rajarse a ella misma o a nadie con la afilada cuchilla ni a romperse los tobillos. Patinó entonces hacia Lily; tenía algo de experiencia sobre el hielo pero todos los primeros segundos sobre la pista se sentía como cuando bajaba en escaleras mecánicas, ese momento de miedo entre racional e irracional.

—¿Esto es realmente necesario?

—Claro que sí —respondió la pelirroja Potter mientras rodeaba con ambos brazos el cuello de su novia—. Los muggles no para de pedir por las redes sociales un beso en yuri on ice, así que vamos a dárselo.

Giró un segundo la cabeza para asegurarse de que el cámara sostenía el móvil entre sus manos y que le apuntaba a ellas. Acercó sus labios a los de Rose y comenzó a besarla lentamente hasta que vio un flash proveniente del teléfono. En ese momento se separó de ella y comenzó a patinar entonces hacia el cámara.

—¡Perfecto! —sonrió ampliamente, tomando el teléfono y comenzando a teclear sobre la pantalla táctil—. "Aquí tenéis vuestro preciado beso de yuri on ice. Amablemente, Lily Potter".

Rose rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos. A veces se sorprendía del poder de persuasión que podía tener su prima sobre ella. Esperó a que Lilu volviese a acercarse patinando a ella para hablar.

—Te odio —dijo simplemente.

—Perfecto —y sonrió aún más ampliamente que antes.

—¿Perfecto? —Rose frunció el ceño—, ¿te has vuelto aún más loca?

—No, no —Lilu negó con la cabeza y dio un par de zancadas hasta pegarse a Rose—. Es que eso mismo le dice siempre Lorcan a mi hermano y llevan ya dos años juntos.

Lilu le robó un beso, en esta ocasión uno pequeño pero bastante más tierno y menos publicitario que el anterior. Una vez se separó de Rose, rodeó su cintura con ambos brazos y comenzó a moverse lentamente por la pista, sin separarse de la Weasley. En momentos como esos amaba dejarse llevar por Lily en todas sus locuras, se veía tan tierna.

El empalago desapareció dos segundos después, cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar y vibrar en su bolsillo, con el tono general y de grupos pero especialmente el tono que tenía para su hermano y para Albus. No sabía si reír, llorar o huir de Inglaterra y volverse la loca de los gatos de un pequeño pueblo de Alemania, lejos de pelirrojos locos y stalkers.

* * *

 **Si te ha gustado no olvides dejar tu comentario**

 **Si no te ha gustado también déjalo con una crítica constructiva**

 **Si te ha encantado deja un FAV. Siempre anima**

 **Si tenéis alguna duda usad el MP. Queda muy feo un comentario que es sólo una pregunta**

 **Si queréis más parejas raras (crossovers), muy raras (incesto y parejas muy crack) o la rehostia de raras (más Sauce/Ron y tal) hacédmelo saber por los comentarios.**

 **¡TENGO UN MUELLE, LO TIRO POR EL RETRETE; Y YA VAN 172.983 MUELLES QUE EL RETRETE SE HA TRAGADO!**


End file.
